


Your Clyde

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [44]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan Needs a Hug, F/M, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He had lifted his hand up to his mouth, sure that this was magic, sure that this feeling meant somethin’. Maybe it meant you had done it, you had broken the curse. Fittin’ that a girl like you coulda done somethin’ like that with a kiss – after all you were a princess.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Your Clyde

“You ain’t real, can’t be real, kissin’ me like that.” Clyde had whispered once you pulled away, his lips still tingling from the kiss you had pressed there. 

He had lifted his hand up to his mouth, sure that this was magic, _sure_ that this feeling meant somethin’. Maybe it meant you had done it, you had broken the curse. Fittin’ that a girl like you coulda done somethin’ like that with a kiss – after all you _were_ a princess. 

“A man like you oughta be kissed all the time.” You had whispered back, standing real close to him, so close that he nearly went cross-eyed to look at ya. “My Clyde.” You had said, resting your hand gently on his arm.

He had winced, afraid you would realize that was the one with his missing hand, afraid you’d remember he wasn’t wearing his prosthetic, wasn’t covered up. But you didn’t move, didn’t gasp in disgust or pity, didn’t do so much as flinch as you rest your hand on his arm. 

And then, you did the craziest damn thing, you started rubbing soothing circles there with your thumb, right there, right on the scar. Clyde leaned in to kiss you again, had to get his lips on yours, had to slide his tongue against yours, just had to. 

“No one’s ever done that to me before.” He said against your lips, overwhelmed, almost ready to cry from it, from how good it felt. 

“I’ll do it all the time, if you’d like.” You said against his, kissing him, and damn you really were a princess, you had lifted his curse. 

He just kissed you and kissed you and kissed you again in response, too afraid to break the spell of the moment, too afraid to ruin it with any more words. 


End file.
